A Moment's Attraction
by lyresdream
Summary: Ever wonder why Sena never used Itsuki as bait? She never realized how much sway she had over their hearts. Sena watches, and follows. Tobei/Ituski, one sided Sena/Itsuki. Light spoilers for the 8th manga.


Summary: Ever wonder why Sena didn't use Itsuki as bait? She never knew how much sway she had over their hearts. Sena watches, and follows. Tobei/Itsuki, one-sided Sena/Itsuki. Light Spoilers for 8th manga.

This was too easy. Sena's ever present easy grin lifted a fraction. The casual and perceptive people alike looked at his kind smile and never noticed how the bright light in his eye covered his supreme confindence and cold black heart. Well manicured hands deep in his amunai jacket, he was walking down the street for some stuffy business meeting or another when he noticed a short black haired girl in the corner of his eye. Normally he wouldn't even pay attention to such a minor unimportantce in his life. After all, he had much more beautiful girls and women literally throw themselves at him. But while he enjoyed the company of women as a cat does a mouse, he was too enthralled with the powers of manipulation that came with his togas to pay them too much attention. Yet there was so much fun in stringing women along, playing as the tragic vailant hero who was bravely holding it all together admist all the pain the world had given him. But there she was, a mere child who couldn't even begin to understand the meaning of the word power. He stopped and watched her enter a shoe store. All about him the world around him was filled with murmering, laughter, talking, all washing over him like oil in water. He cocked his head to the side, but the tug to do something mischevious was impossible to ignore. For one moment, the world ceased to move.

He stepped forward. The world moved with him. Thoughts about a late meeting waved urgently in his mind, but he brushed those aside as he crossed the filth ridden street and into the store. Bells clinked gently against the top of the glass door. The girl was inspecting men shoes. Men shoes? Sena browsed a wall with sneakers mounted on plastic shelves.

He remembered her. One of his...lesser men kidnapped her and tried to tip the balance of power into his favor. The man, Amy was happy to report, drowned in his own element. Sena thought it was a fitting end. He never really liked Colbart. There was something overly greasey about him that Sena didn't like, even with the general audience he kept. But Colbert was smart and had a good deal of hatred for the common man that made his toga almost unstoppable, which made him useful. It was this usefulness that kept him alive.

After he had informed every white power weilder about the toga hunter, Colbert relayed something to him before he died. Something about securing a goddess for his victory. Sena didn't pay much attention to it at first. After all, Tobei was just as cold-blooded and strong as he was. It would take more then a goddess to turn his head.

It wasn't until Amy mentioned how badly Colbert lost, that Sena really dredged up any care for the subject at all. Tobei was not just driven, he was murderous; more so then any other fight that Amy had monitered. It was all so delicious. And it was all for the girl. There was no way Tobei would fall for someone weak. And there was no way someone weak could fall for Tobei. Tobei was too ruthless. He would need someone with a special kind of bravery to even withstand his company, much less his affection. Weak people had no personality, they were so bland. Tobei would grow bored with a weak-willed counterpart. He would need someone strong, someone who, when in a corner, would fight to the very end. A warrior, just like him. Pretending to inspect a shelf of leather boots, he studied her out of the corner of his eye. Her baggy shirt made it difficult to determine her frame, but he believed her form was well-developed underneath the extra large sweater. She was pretty, in a tomboyish way. Her fingers, despite the fine chisled sturcture, were calloused from work. Finished with her inspection, the girl made her way to the counter. And he was filled with the urge to do something so deliciously irresponsible, he couldn't resist.

Nonchantly, he walked toward the door. Still staring at the shoes, the girl didn't notice him until he had bumped his shoulder with hers. Though it was just a breif touch, he felt the lithe limb, the thick cords of muscle that made up her skeltel diagpram.

"Excuse me." She said politely. Her voice was strong and kind, the kind of voice that was filled with compassion and light. He wondered, for just an instant, how it would sound with the sweet lilt of power. How much stronger she could be. What would she be like, filled with the White Power? A warrior, just like him?

And for a fraction of a second he wondered if she would find him attractive.

'If we were in an alley, you'd be dead.' he smiled, not faltering in his steps.

The bell above the door rang as he opened the glass door and stepped back outside.

No wonder Tobei fell for her. Maybe he should kidnap her as a suprise for Tobei, or just keep her to himself. A picture of her eyes filled with hatred for him flashed through his mind. No, that would never do. Perhaps he'll just play it by ear. She could be a wild card, he reasoned to his intellect. Something to spice up the game if the players became dull. Until then, he should have her watched. Someone with that much power over Tobei's feelings was too large a risk to leave alone. Sena didn't think she realized how much sway she had over young Tobei.

'Until next time...Itsuki.'


End file.
